1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to beds, and more specifically to a bed which provides protection to the user or occupant from falling debris, such as during an earthquake.
2. Background of The Invention
Numerous catastrophes due to natural causes as well as those caused by man, such as earthquakes, tornadoes, explosives, and the like, can all damage dwellings with attendant deterioration of the structures. Under such conditions, an occupant of a dwelling is frequently exposed to falling debris when ceilings and upper floors deteriorate and fully or partially collapse The possibility of danger or even death to occupants of such dwellings is very real, particularly when the catastrophe occurs during the night while occupants are asleep and there is no advance warning to permit evacuation of the dwelling. In certain regions of the world where earthquakes and tornadoes are more common, numerous injuries and deaths can and do occur when residents are asleep. While housing structures in such regions are generally specially designed and reinforced to be more resistant to damage and collapse, substantial damage can nevertheless occur, particuraly when the catastrophes are intense
Canopy beds of various designs have been known for many years. However, the use of canopies on beds has conventionally been used for decorative or ornamental purposes and not to provide protection to the occupant(s) of the bed. Such canopies are generally flimsy in construction and are not intended to experience substantial stresses from falling debris. Accordingly, such known canopies are typically only made of wood frames covered with decorative fabrics and materials and would give little, if any, protection from falling debris.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bed which provides the occupant or occupants thereof with protection from falling debris.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bed of the type aforementioned, which provides a refuge to the occupant or occupants of the bed in those instances where the persons are unable to safely evacuate their home.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bed of the type under discussion which can absorb the impact of falling debris without damage, rendering the bed reuseable.
In order to achieve the above object, as well as others which will become apparent hereafter, a protective bed in accordance with the present invention comprises a lower section which forms a base suitable for supporting a mattress. An upper section is arranged above and substantially covers the lower section. Interconnecting means are provided for maintaining said upper and lower sections spaced at least a predetermined distance from each other to define an occupant space. Said upper section is resistant to penetration by falling debris. In this manner, an occupant within the occupant space is shielded between such upper and lower sections and protected from impact of falling debris, such as during an earthquake.
According to a presently preferred embodiment of the invention, the bed consists of frame made of heavy steel tubing, with the upper section defining a surface which fully covers the lower section and is made of a metallic mesh which can resist impact and substantial accumulation of debris. Said upper section is mounted on telescoping tubes which permits the upper section from moving from a normally upper or raised position to a lower position which defines a predetermined distance between the upper and lower sections to define a minimum occupant space. Advantageously, means are provided within the telescoping tubes to convert or absorb the energy of the falling debris as as to insure minimal damage to the bed structure and maximize the safety to the occupants thereof.
According to another feature of the present invention, there is advantageously provided padded or cushioned railings about the periphery of the bed to prevent ejection of the occupant or occupants thereof during violent movements of the bed, thereby maintaining the occupant or occupants within the safe environment of the occupant space.
Although the bed in accordance with the invention is highly functional and practical, selected portions thereof may be covered with ornamental or decorative materials, such as fabric, to render the bed esthetically pleasing.